Pembalasan SasuNaru
by Lingkaeru
Summary: Setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Sasuke & Naruto, kehidupan keluarga mereka menjadi hancur & berantakan. By Angelo's Nero/Narutoangelo'sisdevil Riinaanggraini


Judul: Pembalasan SasuNaru

Disclaimer: SasuNaru milik Angelo's Nero.

Summary: Setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Sasuke &amp; Naruto, kehidupan keluarga mereka menjadi hancur &amp; berantakan. By Angelo's Nero/Narutoangelo'sisdevil Riinaanggraini

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko

Pairing sepihak: ItaSaku, KyuuShion

Author: Angelo's Nero( )/Narutoangelo'sisdevil Riinaanggraini(Facebook)

* * *

Minna, aku kembali! Fanfic ini, bukan buatanku, aku hanya memberi beberapa pelengkap dan menerjemahkan bahasa singkatan dan campur aduk ala nasi uduk di fanfic buatan Leader grup Facebook ku. Grupnya namanya SASUNARU AND ITAKYUU FOREVERS SEJATI. Itu grup Facebook lho ya. Silahkan masuk kalo berminat. Maaf kalo ada typo. Akhir kata, selamat membaca, semoga anda senang dengan sajian kami!

* * *

1 tahun kemudian  
(In The Namikaze Mansion)

"Narutoooo?!"

Suara jeritan manusia pun menggema di kamar yang berukuran sedang ,disitu ada seorang perempuan yang sedang menjerit dan berteriak dengan histeris.

PRANG! BRUAG! KRET! GEDEBUG! CTAR! JRESS!

Seseorag sedang mengamuk-ngamuk seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa *Author mati di bunuh Kushi-Kushi* benda-benda yang ada disana dibanting dan dihantamkan ke tembok dengan liarnya sampai benda itu tak berbentuk lagi.

BRUAG! DOR! KREK!

Suara pintu yang di banting seseorang dengan tidak berperasaan, orang itu langsung menghambur dan memeluk kaa-sannya ,Kushina. "Apa yg terjadi? Tenang Kushina, tenang." kata pria yg berambut merah menyala keorengan panjang dan kunci ekor kuda dan bermata batu rubi, dengan panik pria itu menenangkan ibunya yg lagi kumat keedannannya.

"Kaa-san, tenangkan dirimu,hiks hiks hiks, aku yang salah, akulah yang, hiks, telah menyebabkan adikku kecelakaan. Hiks, ini semua salahku. Kaa-san maafkan aku, kalau pada waktu itu aku bisa mencegahnya, mungkin nggak akan begini…" ucapnya lirih dalam hatinya.

* * *

(In The Uchiha Mansion)

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, Sasuke masih hidupkan, hahahaha…"

"Hiks hiks hiks, Sasukee!"

PYAR! PRANG! BRUG!

Suara benda yang di banting sesosok wanita yang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk kesetanan.

"Hahahaha, ini tidak mungkin!"

BRAG! JEDOR! TRANG!

Terdengar pintu yg di dobrak dengan seenak jidatnya, muncullah sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dan bermata hitam kelam bagai langit malam.

"Kaa-san!" Dengan mata terbelalak, Itachi menghentikan tindakan ibunya yang menyayat-nyayat kulitnya hingga berdarah-darah.

"Hentikan kaa-san!" seru Itachi.

"Diam, jangan mendekat!"

Kress!

Suara pisau yang menyentuh kulit porselen Mikoto, sehingga kini menjadi merah darah.

"KAA-SAN!" Dengan kecepatan kilat Itachi menghampiri ibunya.

"Hahahaha, lihat Itachi, gimana, bagus kan? Atau kurang bagus? Kalau kurang bagus, aku akan membuatnya lagi! Hahahaha!" Pisaupun hampir menyentuh kulit Mikoto, tapi tiba-tiba Itachi menahanny.

"HENTIKAN KAA-SAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BERHENTI MELUKAI TUBUHMU SENDIRI!"" Dikarenakan emosi luar biasa, Itachi sampai membentak ibunya.

"Aku, aku, hiks hiks, hiks, i-ini salahku, akulah yang, hiks, membunuhnya…Aku yang salah ,Sasukeee!" Sambil menjambak rambutnya, Mikoto menangis histeris &amp; frustasi.

"Kaa-san, hentikan, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kaa-san, tenanglah..." Sambil memeluk ibunya, Itachi menangis dalam diam.

* * *

[¤DITEMPAT LAIN¤]

"Dobe, bangun, ini sudah pagi!" Suara teriakan bagai nyanyian kematian pun menggelegar bagai petir disiang bolong, siapa saja yang mendengar suara itu, pasti mereka seperti akan menghadap malaikat pencabut nyawa(?).

"Dobe, kalau nggak bangun aku akan menghukummu." kata Sasuke. Seringai mesum pun nangkring dibibir merah mdah ygan wow itu.

"Kyaaa! Tidak mau! Baik-baik, aku akan bangun, teme mesum!" Dengan setengah ngantuk Naruto berjalan kekamar mandi untuk bersemedi eh mandi maksudku, hohoho. "Hn. Bagus." kata Sasuke.

1 jam pun berlalu

Naruto turun untuk menuju ruang tamu, dan disanapun disambut kekasihnya dengan ciuman selamat pagi dipipi, semburat merah pun menghampiri pipi berwarna kuning langsat milik Naruto.

"Nih Su-Suke, ada apa membangunkanku pagi-pagi?" tanya Naruto sambil _blushing._

"Hn, aku mau tanya sesuatu," kata Teme. Dengan wajah penasaran, Naru mendesak Teme.  
"Hn, apakah kau masih membenci keluargamu, Dobe?"  
"Diam!" teriak Naruto.  
"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke kaget.  
Naruto masih diam sambil mengepalkn tangan dengan erat.  
"Naru-"  
"BERHENTI MENYEBUT NAMA ITU, AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!"Dengan marah Naru berteriak dengan nada emosi.

"Bagus Dobe, Kau juga masih benci sama keluargamu, begitupun denganku." kata Sasuke.

"Grrrrr, nih, Suke, bagaimana kalau kita buat saja mereka menyesal dan menderita?" usul Naruto.

To Be Continue

* * *

Review diharapkan, flame diterima jika anda mau dibunuh Leader Riina, author fanfic ini.

Terima kasih, mohon tunggu kelanjutannya!


End file.
